1. Field of the Application
The disclosure is directed to an athletic activity transition device to be used during multi-activity athletic events—specifically for transitioning between the multiple athletic activities.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Multi-activity athletic events can include, but are not limited to triathlons, decathlons, duathlons, biathlons or any other athletic event which involves transitioning between one or more activities such as swimming, cycling, skiing and running. A triathlon for example is a timed, non-stop sequence of swimming, running, and cycling events, each having its own equipment. Inherent in a triathlon are two transitions, where the triathlete completes once event and begins another. During the transition phase of a race, competitors typically either stand, unbalanced on one foot at a time, while trying to remove their wetsuit and put on their socks and shoes, or sit on the ground in the sand and dirt. This typical transitioning can take up extra time and further exhaust the athlete, as well as expose the athlete to potential dangers, such as losing balance and falling while changing on one foot. Minimizing transition times is the goal of every triathlete, as is transitioning as safely as possible.
Traditionally, athletes used sports bags simply to transport sports equipment and clothing; therefore, their utility was in their ability to move the greatest amount of equipment with the least effort to and from the athletic event, as opposed to being an active part of the sport, playing a direct role in the athlete's performance. Athletes have a lot of gear to carry around to and from each race. They often have to carry backpacks, bags and other containers long distances to the race site while riding their bikes. These bags get in the way and take up precious space within their assigned transition slot. Each competitor typically carries a wetsuit, goggles, socks, bike shoes, running shoes, bike helmet, sunglasses, race paperwork, sunscreen, other body creams, bike maintenance tools/supplies, food and drinks, change of clothes, and numerous other materials plus their bicycle.
Therefore what is needed is an athletic activity transition device that plays an active role in increasing overall speed and efficiency of athletes by making the transition process safer and less burdensome.